


The Reibert week of 2017

by TemporarySanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bearded Reiner, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bertolt, Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff and Angst, I will add more tags as the stories build up~!, Light Bondage, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Reibert Week 2017, Reincarnation, Scarred Bertolt, Stay at home dad! Reiner, Top Reiner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporarySanity/pseuds/TemporarySanity
Summary: Small drabbles featuring Reiner and Bertolt for the Reibert week of 2017 on tumblr~Day 1: Reincarnation AU / Wall Highschool AUDay 2: Reiner no! / LaughDay 3: Until We Meet Again / ChildhoodDay 4: If I had a second chance / Parents AUDay 5: Wedding / BondageDay 6: Morning Cuddles / I’ll Protect YouDay 7: Soulmates / A place to call home





	1. Reincarnation AU

**Author's Note:**

> Time to give this ship even more stories on this site! I wish to share more love for this beautiful ship, and that's why I'm happy to post these prompts for Reibert week~!
> 
> I hope I keep you entertained for the entire week! <3

There was always those strange rumors going around about all the kids who claimed that they were once heroes in their past lives, and they once lived in a world that was overrun by titans while being secluded behind large walls. Of course people called them insane, simply passing it off as teenagers that were too invested in fantasy and video games.

Rumors like that were easy enough to follow, so that's exactly what Reiner had chosen to do. He found a group of kids who went on about their dreams of their past lives, though unlike the other adults he actually believed every word they were saying. The kids said that their names were Eren, Armin, and Mikasa, and he recognized their faces almost instantly when he approached them.

The talk with the three of them stretched on for hours and hours, up to the point where they had started to tell him stories about their feelings on the person Reiner was in the past. The times they tried to kill him, the time he betrayed them… Even the regret they felt when they fed Bertholdt to Armin to keep their friend alive. The talk of him crying out for help was enough to bring Reiner to tears, but he managed to work through the tears and ask them if they knew where Bertholdt was in life.

One of the kids, Armin, had mentioned that Bertholdt was a clerk at the public library who tended to work in the afternoon. He was often spotted going through the history section and reading the books there, except Reiner couldn't bring himself to listen to the rest of their story since he was brought back to the times he tried to desperately forget. Every time he went to sleep, the face of his best friend… His beautiful lover, would haunt him as he remembered the hell they lived in together.

It didn't take him long to get up and run over to the library that Armin had told him about. The only thing on his mind was seeing Bertholdt. The beautiful boy that made the hell he lived in bearable, and he refused to let this life pass without the chance to do or say the things he didn't have time for in the past. Every moment he fought with Zeke and the other warriors was a nightmare that was only made worse when he lost the only person who made the struggle worthwhile.

_I refuse to let him get taken away from me again._

That was the thought that kept him going until he got to the library. Once he got inside, he took a few deep breaths and looked around to see if he could find Bertholdt in the spot that Armin had mentioned to him earlier. There was a moment when he was about to give up in his search, he felt all the air leave his lungs when he spotted the boy he had spent his whole life looking for.

He was still as tall and as beautiful as he remembered. His skin had the same tan colour to it, his striking green eyes were still visible even behind his thick glasses, his silky black hair contrasted the same way it did all those years ago, and he could even hear the beautiful voice of his past lover as he mumbled to himself quietly.

_I've finally found him after all these years…_

“Bertholdt… Is that you?” Reiner slowly walked up to the boy who just finished sliding a book back into the shelf. He knew that Bertholdt had a nervous disposition before, so he didn't want to risk scaring him off. The moment he saw Bertholdt turn to face him fully, his breath hitched in his throat when he saw that there was a large scar on the right side of his face that spanned from his forehead down to his chin. It almost seems like…

“Reiner… You can't be real. You never...” Bertholdt’s soft voice cut through the air like a knife, and he ran over to Reiner before wrapping his arms around his shoulders while starting to cry hard enough for his shoulders to shake. “You never came back when I was hurt. Why are you here now? It's just not fair!”

“Please listen to me, Bertholdt. I never wanted to leave you behind… It was so hard to go back home without you by my side. Being back with all the Warriors and knowing that you were gone, and having to hear your pleas for help?” Reiner gently pushed Bertholdt back just far enough so that he could see his face. He raised one hand up so that he could gently run his fingers across the large scar on his face, his brows furrowed with a mixture of anger and regret when he remembered exactly what happened all those years ago.

Reiner moved his other hand and placed it on the other boys hip, which seemed to be enough to calm him down for the moment. He looked right into Bertholdt’s eyes and felt his heart break when he saw how much sorrow and regret lingered in his expression. There was a short moment of silence that passed between the two of them, but Bertholdt broke that silence by letting out a small hiccup after he finished crying.

“I'm sorry… I know that wasn't your fault. One of us was going to die there and I guess it's better that it was me instead of you.” Bertholdt kept his head up as he spoke, but he moved his gaze so that he didn't have to look Reiner in the eyes. The amount of guilt and hate this boy had on himself was painful… And it was upsetting that he was so willing to just accept all the blame for what happened.

“No. It didn't have to end like that… It didn't. Please look at me, Bert.” Reiner took a deep breath when Bertholdt finally shifted his gaze back over to him, his words coming out in a way that would make the other boy understand just how serious he was. “Those people may have considered you expendable, but me and the other Warriors didn't… Most importantly, I didn't. There was always so much things I regretted not telling you after I lost you, and it was a few words that Zeke said that made me realize the thing that I regretted most of all.”

Bertholdt seemed almost too awestruck too notice Reiner pulling away from the embrace. He snapped out of his daze after only a moment when he realized that Reiner had pulled away so that he could go down on one knee, and he covered his mouth to hold back a loud gasp of surprise when he understood just what Reiner was doing.

Reiner gently took Bertholdt’s other hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the shaking hand with a smile that was just as kind as the tone he used to speak his next words.

“Ever since the time you first spoke to me at that training camp, I knew you were special. The way you smiled and the kind words you always spoke to me… The words I still remember even now. After that mission in Paradis was over, I had planned on celebrating the victory with you. We never got to celebrate a victory. But that meant nothing to me, because even if we won, I wouldn't have been happy since you were gone.” Reiner reached back and grabbed something that he had been hiding in his back pocket, and he felt his heart beat even harder when he showed Bertholdt the small velvet box.

“Zeke had jokingly asked if one of my celebration plans was going to be proposing to you. I don't think he realized the impact of his words until he saw the expression on my face.” Reiner took another deep breath before opening the box, which had a silver ring that gleamed brightly in the lights of the library. “I have that chance now, though. The love I have for you now is the same as the love I had for you before. Bertholdt… Will you marry me?”

The silence between them only lasted a few seconds before Bertholdt kneeled down in front of Reiner so that they were now on eye-level, his eyes filled with tears as he had a smile of genuine happiness beam across his face.

“Of course I will. In any lifetime we live… I will always say yes.” Bertholdt let out a shaky breath when Reiner took the ring out of the box and slid it on his finger, the expression on his face showing just how happy he truly was. “I love you, Reiner. In very lifetime, I always will.”

Reiner dropped the ring box on the ground and wrapped his arms around Bertholdt’s shoulders, bringing him in for a kiss with a wide smile on his own face.

And it was then that he knew that this love was meant to be everlasting.


	2. Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertholdt returned the tight hug, burying his nose in Reiner’s hair and taking in his musky scent with a sigh of content.
> 
> So long as you stay as yourself, so long as you don't lose yourself in this war… I'll be happy.
> 
> Because your warmth is all I need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that unless otherwise stated, these will all be in-universe stories. Aside from that, I hope this is good! I had a hard time coming up with ideas for this prompt... But I like the idea I got for Reiner, so I hope that you do as well~

“He's done nothing but frown for the past few days. I need something that will keep him smiling long enough for the mood to strike later… I've been feeling neglected these past few days because of his bad mood.” Reiner leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest in frustration, his eyes scanning the small bumps on the ceiling as he thought about what he needed to do next.

“Why don't you make an ass of yourself? You do that on a daily basis anyway. Just… You know. Make it funny.” Jean sighed as he tried his best to tune Reiner out, but it was all in vain when he heard the other man's chair fall over with the force of Reiner standing up so quickly.

There was a few loud bangs coming from the other side of the storage room door before Reiner popped back out holding a small box. He walked over to the chair next to Jean, and he placed the box down before opening it up and digging through the contents. It was almost like he was running on autopilot while looking through the box, since he didn't even notice that Eren had walked into the room.

Jean brought a finger up to his lips to keep Eren quiet, which seemed to be enough to keep him quiet as he walked over to the chair that Reiner had been sitting in before and picked it up so he had a place to sit.

“What's he doing?” Eren mouthed the words over to Jean, who could do nothing but shrug his shoulders. Neither Jean nor Eren could begin to understand why Reiner was acting the way he was, though most people would probably assume that it had something to do with Bertholdt.

“Here it is! I knew Squad Leader Hange kept this stored away for anybody who wanted to use it… It'll hardly fit, but if it helps than I need to find a way.” Reiner nearly shouted his words out once he pulled a folded up article of clothing out of the box, and that's when he finally noticed the two other people that were still in the room with him. “Hey. I didn't even notice you were here, Eren.”

“I got here right about the time you dropped that box down on the chair. My biggest question is why you have that box there in the first place, and what exactly are you holding in your hands right now?” Eren pointed the object in Reiner’s hands as he looked at the taller man, his expression still as confused as ever.

“Oh this? Bert’s been in a bad mood lately, so I'm doing what I can to cheer him up. And I overheard Squad Leader Hange mention something about a certain article of clothing that they procured while put shopping once. Look at this beautiful article of clothing!” Reiner unfolded what he was holding in his hands with a huge grin plastered on his face. Once it was completely unfolded, it looked like...

A frilly white apron.

Jean groaned and threw his head back so that it hit the wall behind him, and Eren covered his face while he blushed a dark shade of red. Reiner seemed completely unfazed by their reactions to the apron, so he folded it back up and headed over to the door.

“I did say that he needed to make an ass of himself, but this? I feel bad for Bertholdt.” Jean shook his head and knew that this was either going to work really well, or it would make things so much worse.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you for your time. I need to head back to my room, but I'll be sure to come back soon.” Bertholdt stood up from his kneeling position in front of the door, the cat that he had been petting looking up at him before meowing and running off in the other direction.

The weight of the sins that him, Reiner, and Annie had committed had been keeping him from really doing much these past few days. It almost seemed surreal to think that they'd been here for five years already… And now that he really had time to sit down and think for the first time since the battle of Trost, he realized just how badly they fucked up by becoming friends with everybody.

He knew that Reiner was starting to become worried about his sudden withdrawal from everybody, but Reiner was strong. Stronger than him. He would work through everything with a grin.

_If only I could have Reiner’s outgoing personality._

Bertholdt let out a heavy sigh before opening the door to the room that he shared with Reiner. His train of thought completely derailed when he looked near his bed and saw that Reiner was wearing nothing but an apron, and he was bending down while fixing the corner of the blanket.

_Oh my god. Why is he…_

_Oh._

He reached back and closed the door behind him quietly before looking back over at Reiner. The man in question had already turned to look at him, his usual wide grin on his face as he placed his hands on his hips. Normally anybody would find the sight a little strange, but Bertholdt found it to be more endearing than anything else.

“I'm here to serve, Berto!” Reiner looked like he was trying his hardest to hide how nervous he was. He kept his gaze focused on Bertholdt while staying in his current position, and he waited until he got a reaction from Bertholdt.

“Reiner…” Bertholdt stayed standing near the door for a few moments before covering his mouth with his hand, his laughter bubbling up slowly until he finally burst and started laughing at the sight of his boyfriend wearing a frilly apron.

Reiner felt as if he was flying over the moon when Bertholdt started laughing louder than he had ever heard before. It didn't sound like Bertholdt was ready to stop any time soon, so he made his way over to the dark haired boy and grabbed his hips in a steady hold.

The motion itself spooked Bertholdt and he stopped laughing, but it continued only seconds later as Reiner slipped his fingers under his shirt and started to tickle his stomach with the tips of his fingers. Bertholdt was laughing loud enough that anybody outside their room could most likely hear it, so Reiner figured that he needed to find a way to make the laughter quiet enough that only he could hear it.

Bertholdt squeaked in surprise when he felt Reiner push their lips together for a gentle kiss. He didn't have any time to return the kiss since the fingers that were tickling his waist started moving even faster than before, and he swore that he would faint if Reiner didn't let up on the tickling. His laughter continued even into the kiss, which was enough to make him realize just what his boyfriend was trying to do.

After another minute of both tickling and kissing Bertholdt to the point of exhaustion, Reiner pulled away and looked at his smiling boyfriend with the same huge grin as before. He hummed in delight when Bertholdt leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead, his gaze following the boys every movement.

“You didn't need to wear that silly looking apron to cheer me up, you know.” Bertholdt looked down at Reiner with cheeks that were red from laughter. The frown that had been on his face he past few days was no longer there, as it was replaced with a tender smile instead.

“Maybe not, but it helped. I'd wear nothing but silky underwear if you wanted me to, because I hate seeing the man I love frown all the time. He looks better with a smile.” Reiner wrapped his arms around Bertholdt and squeezed him in a tight hug.

“Just try to kept things a little more tame next time. I love you, but that apron is ridiculous.” Bertholdt returned the tight hug, burying his nose in Reiner’s hair and taking in his musky scent with a sigh of content.

_So long as you stay as yourself, so long as you don't lose yourself in this war… I'll be happy._

_Because your warmth is all I need._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reiner in an apron has given me life.
> 
> This story is not connected to any other one directly, but it was still fun to write regardless! I've taken a bit of strides to make this story flow a little with the rest of the chapters - I hope it was a good read for everybody~
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://levi-daddy-yeager.tumblr.com/)


	3. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He simply smiled and laughed into the kiss while the stars above them continued to shine down on them brightly.
> 
> So this is what love feels like?
> 
> If this is truly what love is, than please let us stay together until the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two as little kids gives me life. They're probably the cutest little kids Hajime Isayama has had in the series, so I'm happy to have a chance to write this!
> 
> This has been my favourite prompt to write so far, so I hope you all enjoy reading it~!

Every hour of everyday, there was always the lessons and words that continued to be twisted around to make the children believe in a bright future that would never come. The adults would always make you believe over and over again that the people behind the walls were evil, they were the Devils who needed to die, and they needed the best warriors they could spare to kill the people that threatened their bright future.

The warriors that were chosen for this mission were Annie, Marcel, Bertholdt, and Reiner. The ones who had inherited the powers of those powerful titans, and the ones who were destined to go out and destroy what the people knew as Paradis. The place where all the evil and vile people were sent, it was the place that needed to be wiped off the map.

All the preparations that they needed would still take a few days to settle, but the entire plan itself was sealed in stone. And if you didn't make it back in the time they had given, and if you returned without the walls destroyed and the power of the Founding Titan, your family would be the ones to pay the price for your failure.

It was one of those bright warriors, Reiner, who had chosen to wander outside of the gates without anybody noticing him. He took a small bag and a book that he could read as he laid under the trees and looked up at the stars.

“I should take a few days to relax my nerves before I have to leave… It's not like they'll kill me two days before the mission if I get caught out here.” Reiner looked around nervously before wandering over to a rather large tree that was still rather close to the gates, but he made sure to sit where he couldn't be seen.

Reiner pulled the book out of his bag and opened it up to the first page. The book was a small picture book that his mother had as a child, and she thought that maybe her son would like it as well. He read through the first few pages without any trouble or distraction, but the sound of a branch breaking in half made him feel a little more on edge. After the sound of another branch cracking close to the tree, Reiner stood up and clutched the book to his chest nervously while breathing heavily.

“Reiner? I saw you sneaking out earlier…” The soft voice of his best friend filtered through the air, and his body relaxed instantly when the taller boy popped out from his spot behind the tree. He had a smile that matched his soft voice, his eyes shining with innocence as he moved to stand next to Reiner.

“It's just you… You scared me half to death, Bert.” Reiner let out a small sigh as he moved to sit back down in front of the tree, the soft sound of the other boy sitting next to him helped him relax as he opened his book back up to the page he was on before.

“You're reading this book again? I think I've seen you read it five times since I've known you. Do you like the idea of the Prince saving his Princess from the dragon?” Bertholdt pointed to a picture that showed the Prince slaying the dragon, than the next page showed him grabbing the Princess and kissing her hand to show his affection and respect for her.

Reiner ran his fingers over the page and thought about the first time he met Bertholdt. After he had gotten into a fight with Porco, he was knocked down on the ground and almost felt like giving up and crying. The sound of soft footsteps and a kind voice snapped him out of his daze, and when he looked up he felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of the beautiful boy who was offering a hand to him.

The moment their hands clasped together and Bertholdt helped him stand up was the moment Reiner realized that he needed this boy in his life. He had been teased by the other warriors (excluding Annie, of course) about how he looked at Bertholdt, but he knew that they were right when they said he viewed him as his very own Prince Charming.

_I just hope he feels the same way about me._

“Are you okay? Reiner?” Bertholdt waved a hand in front of Reiner’s face to try and get his attention. He squeaked a little in surprise when Reiner made a sudden noise of surprise as he turned to look at the dark haired boy, his expression filled with shock for only a moment before calming down with a deep breath.

“Oh yeah, I'm good. I was just thinking about the first time we met. The pictures in this book remind me of that day… You know, when everybody started teasing us about how close we always were after that. Did you ever wonder why they teased us so much?” Reiner looked over at Bertholdt to see if he understood what he meant. When all he got was a furrowed brow of confusion from the other boy,he smiled awkwardly before leaning closer and placing his own nervous lips over Bertholdt’s.

Bertholdt let out another loud squeak of surprise when Reiner kissed him, but he didn't pull away despite how nervous he was feeling. Both of them still had their eyes open as they looked at each other, and it was obvious that neither of them knew what to do after this.

They stayed still for what felt like hours before Reiner finally pulled away from the kiss. The two boys both had dark blushes covering their faces while simply looking at each other without any words, the time stretching on for a few more moments before Reiner finally coughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck.

“They always tease us because they think we have huge crushes on each other. I don't know if you like me… But I like you. That's why our first meeting reminds me of the two in this book.” Reiner looked at Bertholdt closely to gauge his reaction, his nerves building up when the boy just blushed an even darker shade of red before ducking his head down.

“I… Um. I like you. More than I like everybody else. Is that the same for you?” Bertholdt’s quiet voice was almost impossible to hear even though they were only inches apart. He lifted his head back up and looked at Reiner while shifting around nervously, and Reiner decided at that very moment that he needed to tell him just how he felt.

“Yes it is. My mom always said that falling in love is special, and you know from the very moment you see the person who you're meant to be with that you're in love.” Reiner grabbed one of Bertholdt’s hands and brought it up to his lips, kissing the knuckles with a blush and a nervous expression.

_I want this to be forever._

“Let's make a promise. Let's stay together until our time is up, and when we come back from our mission to rid the world of those devils, let's get engaged. Let's get married. That way everybody will see how special you are.” Reiner clasped one of Bertholdt’s hands in both of his, his eyes lighting up expectantly as he waited for the dark haired boys reaction.

“Okay. It's a promise.” Bertholdt didn't flinch or pull away when Reiner leaned in to kiss him awkwardly once more. He simply smiled and laughed into the kiss while the stars above them continued to shine down on them brightly.

_So this is what love feels like?_

_If this is truly what love is, than please let us stay together until the very end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had once seen a little comic that had Reiner imagining Bertholdt as a prince while he was helping him stand up after his fight with Porco, and that's what inspired this particular story - It's easily one of the cutest pictures I've ever seen!
> 
> The next prompt should be out about the same time tomorrow, though I make no promises! I will have it out for everybody, though~ <3
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://levi-daddy-yeager.tumblr.com/)


	4. Parents AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner shook his head as he moved around a little bit. Him and Bertholdt were now looking looking into each other's eyes for a moment, and Reiner leaned in to kiss his husband one last time with a grin. “I love you, too, Bert.”
> 
> This is how I want to live the rest of my days.
> 
> I will die happy if it's by Bert’s side, with our beautiful children next to us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had this headcanon for Reiner and Bertholdt for the longest time... You know, the two of them taking care of kids together as two happily married young men. In this story, I have Gabi and Udo both as Reiner's cousins, not just Gabi - Just so that you know beforehand!
> 
> There are some spoilers for anybody who hasn't read chapters 94 & 95 of the manga, but they aren't big spoilers so there's no need to worry!

“Are you sure they'll be okay? I know that they're ready for their first days of school but I'm still worried about them.” Reiner was on his way back home from dropping off the two small children he was raising with his husband, and he already knew that the dark haired man on the other line was getting a little exasperated with him.

“ _They'll be fine. Listen to me very closely, Reiner. I'm a little busy at work right now, so if you have any more concerns than you need to call Karina. But I can promise you already that they'll be fine._ ” There was a little bit of shuffling around before there was the sound of somebody typing on a keyboard, which was an obvious sign that Bertholdt was already starting work.

“ _You're right… Sorry. I'll let you get back to work so that you can get things done. I love you, my little Berto_.” Reiner spoke in a teasing tone, his grin stretching wider when he heard Bertholdt sigh with frustration.

“You know I hate that nickname, so please stop. Make sure to relax when you get home, alright? I love you.” The click that signaled the end of the call sounded in Reiner’s ear, but he didn't mind since his husband was obviously busy at the moment.

Reiner and Bertholdt had been married for six years. They had met when they were six, started dating when they were fifteen, and got married when they were only eighteen. They had been inseparable since the moment they first met, which only became more and more noticeable as they got older. When they were only nineteen, Reiner’s aunt and uncle had both been killed when they were on their way to visit Karina and pick up their two kids.

Everything seemed to move in fast forward from that moment on. Karina wasn't mentally capable of raising the two kids, so she asked Reiner and Bertholdt if they could take care of them. There was no way Reiner could deny his mother anything, especially when she offered to help them whenever she could.

And that's how Reiner and Bertholdt got custody of Gabi and Udo.

_Sometimes I really wonder why we even agreed to this… I feel like we're almost too young to be parents. I can't believe they're already five years old._

Reiner let out a heavy sigh as he pulled into the driveway of the small home he shared with his husband, and he was genuinely surprised that he managed to get back to the house without causing an accident along the way.

“I know Bert has always wanted kids. His happiness has always been more important to me than my own, but it feels like I'm more attached to these kids than he is.” Reiner got out of the car and went back into the house, throwing the keys down on the kitchen counter and flopping down on the couch with a loud _thump_.

“Just gotta sit around until noon. Maybe I should take a nap?” Reiner threw his arm over his eyes and closed them, relaxing his body so that he could fall into a deep sleep for the next few hours.

 

* * *

 

 

“Let's go play in the backyard! I wanna play tag!” Gabi started pulling on Reiner’s arm after they had gotten back from getting ice cream, and Reiner let out another heavy sigh when he realized that it was only 4:30.

“Okay, okay. Let's go outside and play until dad comes home.” Reiner lifted Gabi up so that she was sitting on his shoulder, and Udo followed behind him closely while holding his free hand. Once they got outside, Reiner gently lowered Gabi down so that she could start running around with Udo.

The small girl poked Udo and started to around the large tree in the middle of the yard. Udo looked back at Reiner and poked him in return before running after his sister with a bright smile on his face.

Reiner smiled when he looked at the two kids who were looking back at him expectantly with bright eyes and giddy movements. He raised his hands up and leaned down into a running position before darting over to the small kids.

They both screamed as they ran out from their spot behind the tree, their laughter filtering through the air as their dad started chasing them through the large yard. He grinned and started to slow down so that he didn't catch up with the two kids as quickly, his own laughter starting to filter through the air while they circled the tree.

“Daddy is gonna catch up! Let's go after him!” Gabi stopped Udo from running as Reiner circled the tree and caught up to them, but he stopped so that he didn't bump into the kids. They both looked at him with playful glints in their eyes before raising their arms up and yelling as they tackled Reiner.

Reiner purposefully fell down to try and keep the kids happy, and they started laughing as they tickled his chest. He laughed loudly and allowed both Gabi and Udo to continue their tickling, though his gaze soon shifted over to the backdoor when he heard it open. The sight of his husband standing in the doorway made his heart skip a beat.

“Hey, hey. Why don't you two go play with each other for a little bit? Your dad wants to talk to your mama.” Reiner motioned towards Bertholdt so that they got the idea, and they both just smiled and jumped off if him so that they could run around the yard.

“Hello, Reiner.” Bertholdt smiled when Reiner leaned in to kiss him in greeting. He reached down and held Reiner’s hands in his own, his gaze soft as he squeezed the calloused hands that he loved so much. A low hum bubbled up from his throat as Reiner leaned in and kissed him again, obviously not caring that their kids were running around the yard.

“Hello to you, Bert. I got the kids hyped up now so that they'll be easier to get to bed later… How was your day at work? You always look hot behind that desk.” Reiner wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way, and he grunted a little in pain when the dark haired boy stepped on his foot in retaliation.

Once Reiner soothed the sore spot on his foot, he pulled Bertholdt down so that they were both sitting on the back steps. Bertholdt sighed in content and leaned against his husband, his cheek resting on the top of Reiner’s head so that they could both still watch the kids.

Reiner squeezed the hand that he was holding, though they both continued to look out towards the kids in the yard. He let out a quiet laugh when he felt Bertholdt kiss the top of his head, and he felt himself fall in love with this beautiful boy all over again.

“I love you. I always will.” Bertholdt whispered after he kissed Reiner’s head. He squeezed the other boys hands in his own, which was enough to make them both feel content.

Just as Reiner was about to return the words and the gesture, but they were interrupted when Gabi and Udo both yelled out at them loud enough that the neighbors could probably hear them.

“Mama and papa are doing yucky stuff again!” They both laughed again before running off and continuing their game of tag.

“They're natural wordsmiths, aren't they?” Reiner shook his head as he moved around a little bit. Him and Bertholdt were now looking looking into each other's eyes for a moment, and Reiner leaned in to kiss his husband one last time with a grin. “I love you, too, Bert.”

_This is how I want to live the rest of my days._

_I will die happy if it's by Bert’s side, with our beautiful children next to us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reiner and Bertholdt being sappy old men with two kids is what I want in life. And Bertholdt would look really good sitting behind a desk, I think... Just think of the possibilities with that!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! I have ideas for every prompt after this one - I just hope that you all enjoy reading them~ <3
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://levi-daddy-yeager.tumblr.com/)


	5. Wedding / Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His lips curved up into a smirk before he leaned forward and kissed his husband, and his heart started beating faster when Bertholdt smiled into the kiss as he started to return it.
> 
> I’ve loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you all those years ago.
> 
> I’m never going to let you go again, now that you’re mine in every way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I would do both the prompts today, since I found a good way to combine the two together! The wedding part is a little shorter, but the half with the bondage in it is what this prompt mostly focuses on!
> 
> This is an AU, and I suppose it could be loosely connected to the parents AU if you want it to! That's entirely up to you~
> 
> There is also mild sexual content, but I hope you like it regardless~ <3

“You know it's bad luck to see your future spouse the day of the wedding until you're on the altar, right? So just stay here until everything is settled. I'm sure Bertholdt will be fine.” Eren looked over at Reiner before adjusting the dark green tie that he was wearing, which seemed like a chore in itself since Reiner was a good seven inches taller than him.

“But I need to be sure that he's fine.” Reiner fidgeted a little where he was standing, his nerves obviously getting to him with every second that brought him closer to the very moment that he had been dreaming of for the past few years.

Reiner and Bertholdt had known each other since they were kids, and they'd been dating since they were both fifteen. It didn't surprise anybody when they said that they had gotten together. In fact, more of their friends said that they expected the two of them to get together sooner than that.

Apparently waiting until they fifteen was too long?

They were still teenagers when they got engaged. Reiner had been dreaming about marrying his childhood friend from the moment that they met as kids, and his dream came true when he asked Bertholdt to marry him when they were only seventeen. The nerves were strong enough to keep him from talking while the dark haired boy just looked at him with a shocked expression, though he remembered panicking when Bertholdt started to tear up at the sight of the wedding ring.

It was at that moment when he came to the realization that he might’ve proposed to early… What if this was only supposed to be fleeting? Were they not meant to get together, get married, have kids, have a nice house that was just big enough for them and their future kids? He was about to pull away and ask Bertholdt to forget about the whole thing when the boy in question held onto his wrist to keep him in place before smiling, his eyes showing how happy he really was.

There was no words he could use to describe the happiness he felt when Bertholdt reached his other hand out so that Reiner could slip the ring on his finger. The beautiful boy he had loved all this time had said yes.

He said that he had felt the same way for just as long as he had.

Which was why the feelings he had building up all this time were pouring out of him as he stood up at the altar, his hands fiddling with the tie that Eren had just spent all morning trying to fix. His breathing was becoming more and more ragged when the music started playing through the church speakers, and the sound of the doors opening to reveal his soon-to-be husband made his palms start to sweat.

Reiner took a deep breath to try and hide how nervous he was really feeling. The sight of the beautiful dark haired boy made him do a double take, his eyes disbelieving how stunning the other boy actually looked.

_I’m going to be married to the most beautiful boy in the world soon._

_I can’t believe this is really happening to me_.

“Reiner… You look very handsome.” Bertholdt whispered when he took his place across from the other man, and he reached forward so that their hands could clasp together.

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Reiner squeezed the hands that were in his own, his eyes never once leaving Bertholdt’s the entire time they were up at the altar together.

The words of the priest seemed to go by very quickly for the two people standing at the altar, and it seemed as if they were the only two people in the room as they continued to look at each other. Even as they spoke their vows to each other, the room felt completely empty.

Even as they kissed, and even as everybody cheered, they felt as if this moment would be the one they’d remember for the rest of their lives.

 

* * *

 

“I’m glad that we finally have some time to ourselves. It feels like we’ve been overtaken by affection from other people… Damn. But you know what? We don’t technically need to consummate our marriage since we’ve already-” Reiner let out a grunt of pain when he felt Bertholdt pinch his shoulder hard, but he refused to let his good mood falter and continued to grin over at his husband.

“Be quiet! I thought we already said that tonight is the night we try something new? You know… The fantasy you’ve been thinking about trying out for the past few months?” Bertholdt leaned down and grabbed the bag that Reiner had brought with him to their hotel room, which was where they would be staying until they had to catch their flight in the morning.

Reiner looked down at the bag and felt his cock stir when Bertholdt pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold. He placed both objects on the bed before sliding back until his back hit the bedframe, his movements shaky and showing how nervous he was about the idea of trying this out.

He took hold of the handcuffs and looked up at Bertholdt with a nervous expression. It seemed as if he was unwilling to try doing this, but he felt a little bit of comfort when he saw the dark haired boy nod in approval.

“Okay… Okay. Let’s get things started.” Reiner watched with a lust filled gaze as Bertholdt started to slide his suit jacket and shirt off, folding them both neatly and placing them on the chair that was next to the bed. He looked at Reiner expectantly, and it took him a few more moments to realize exactly what Bertholdt was waiting for.

Reiner took a deep breath as he took off his suit jacket and shirt, doing exactly what his husband had done only moments before. Once he got everything folded up, he moved closer to Bertholdt and leaned forward so that he could place his lips over his gently.

Bertholdt let out a low hum of content as Reiner ran his hands up his chest and up towards his hands while they continued to move their lips together slowly. He moved one hand down so that he could grab the handcuffs, though his movements were still a little shaky as he placed one of the cuffs around one of his wrists. He stopped what he was doing and looked at Bertholdt to make sure he was fine with it, and his movements continued when the dark haired nodded his head to show that he was okay with it.

“If you want me to stop, just say stop. I refuse to do anything that you don’t want to do… I don’t want to hurt you in any way.” Reiner looped the handcuffs around one of the bars on the headboard before he locked the other cuff around his other wrist. He pulled away and looked at Bertholdt closely to see if he was uncomfortable in any way, but all he got was another smile and a nod to show that he understood what he was supposed to do.

Reiner pulled away and grabbed the black blindfold from behind him and tied it around Bertholdt’s eyes, and he barely managed to contain the moan that threatened to bubble up in his throat at the sight of the other man restrained and blindfolded. His movements froze as he continued to take in the perfect sight in front of him, the only reason he snapped out of it was because Bertholdt let out a small whine of protest at the lack of movement.

“Reiner… Please keep going. We don’t have to go all the way, just... I heard that this can help me feel better.” Bertholdt whispered with a low voice. He squirmed a little more to try and get his husband to keep going, and he nearly yelped when a strong hand squeezed his own hardened cock with no warning at all.

“You make a convincing argument. I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want, but right now I don’t think I can hold back from making you feel good. You look fucking beautiful like this, you know that? The sweat building up on your forehead, the strain of your muscles as you pull against the handcuffs, and the blindfold that contrasts beautifully with your tan skin…” Reiner licked his lips as he undid the button on Bertholdt’s dress pants and slid them down to his thighs. The sight of the twitching cock made his own cock stir once more, and he could no longer suppress the urge to lower himself down so that his lips were only inches from Bertholdt’s twitching cock.

“Reiner? What are you-” Bertholdt cried out when Reiner took the tip of his cock into his mouth, the feeling wasn’t new to him but he couldn’t help the surge of arousal going through him. He only squirmed even more when Reiner hummed around the cock in his mouth, one of his hands soon sliding down until his fingers slowly started circling Bertholdt’s entrance.

The air around them was starting to become even heavier when Reiner slowly slid one finger inside the tight hole that he could never get enough of. He lifted his gaze up and looked at the blushing face of Bertholdt, his mouth open as he kept breathing heavily with every movement that Reiner made. The sounds that the dark haired boy made spurred him on even more than before, and he did a particularly hard suck to see what the reaction would be.

Bertholdt cried out again when Reiner sucked harder, the sound of the handcuffs being forced against the headboard being a sign that Bertholdt was trying very hard to keep himself from squirming and thrusting up into the other man’s mouth too hard.

_I’ll show him what I really want from this._

Reiner pulled his finger out of Bertholdt’s entrance and moved both of his hands so that they were gripping the squirming boys waist, and he pulled him up off the bed so that his cock went further into his mouth. His eyes stayed trained on Bertholdt when he let out another cry that sounded like he was feeling good, despite the fact that he was trying hard to keep himself restrained so that he didn’t make Reiner choke.

It seemed like Bertholdt understood what Reiner wanted from him, since it didn’t take him long to start thrusting up into his mouth without needing Reiner’s help to do it. His hips continued their motions, and he kept his moans quiet until his cock started to twitch with its impending release.

“Reiner, I’m… I’m not going to…” Bertholdt’s voice died in his throat when Reiner simply hummed in what sounded like approval, which was all his body needed to finally give him the release he wanted. His body stuttered with every twitch that his cock made, until his body gave out and he fell down on to the bed with content.

“You always taste perfect. Just as good as I remember… God, I love you so much.” Reiner pulled away from Bertholdt’s cock and moved up to his lips. His lips curved up into a smirk before he leaned forward and kissed his husband, and his heart started beating faster when Bertholdt smiled into the kiss as he started to return it.

_I’ve loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you all those years ago._

_I’m never going to let you go again, now that you’re mine in every way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I screwed up in any way, I wouldn't be surprised... After all, I'm terrible at writing anything even remotely sexual so I hope I did at least decent!
> 
> I was having a hard time trying to find a place to end this story, as well. It may have ended abruptly, and I apologize for that! I still hope you liked it~ <3
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://levi-daddy-yeager.tumblr.com/)


	6. Morning Cuddles / I'll Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His first friend.
> 
> His first love, and hopefully his only love.
> 
> The one person in the world he was willing to die for.
> 
> And nothing that happens will ever change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is being uploaded via my tablet, so the editing is a little choppy... But! I still love this chapter - I combined the two prompts together since I had a good flow going with the first one, so I added the second one in for good measure~
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ♡

“I’m sure that everything will be fine… Right? I think about everything we’ve done and everything we’ve been through these past five years, and I’m trying so hard to find a way out of this mess.” Reiner buried his face in his hands and brought his knees up to his chest, his shoulders shaking slightly as he tried to suppress the tears that threatened to spill out.

Bertholdt was sitting next to Reiner while everybody else in the boys dorm continued to sleep through the night, but Reiner woke up with a gasp as he reached out in the air and started to breathe heavily. The blonde haired man didn’t have nightmares often, though they always happened suddenly and alway wound up scaring Bertholdt enough to wake him up. The nightmares seemed to happen when the man in question was having a good day.

_That’s what scares me more than anything else._

“I don’t think there’s any way to get out of this mess. We’ve been stuck in this nightmare ever since we were turned into those… Monsters. As soon as we were told to come here and kill the people of Paradis, we had to accept our fate. No matter how much we didn’t want to.” Bertholdt lifted his own legs up so that they were up against his chest, his chin resting on his knees as he wrapped his arms around his legs.

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” Reiner lifted his head up from being buried in his hands, his gaze lifting up and locking on to the boy that was sitting next to him. He kept looking at the quiet boy that was looking at the wall ahead of him with a look of sadness etched on his face.

They sat together in comfortable silence while Reiner continued to look at Bertholdt. The dark haired boy didn’t seem to notice the looks he was getting from the boy sitting on the bed next to him, despite the fact that they were only two that were currently awake in the boys dorm.

“Bert? Can I ask you something?” Reiner felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips when Bertholdt raised his head up and looked back at him, a small smile of his own tugging at his lips when he noticed that the blonde haired boy was smiling at him as he talked to him.

“What do you need? You got really quiet and it was a little weird.” Bertholdt’s gaze was soft when he looked over at Reiner, though it was obvious that he still looked worried about something even while he was smiling.

“Would it be weird if I asked you to… Could we lay together? Not so that we can do anything weird, I just want to cuddle. I guess that's what you could call it.” The blush that spread across Reiner’s face would probably look strange to anybody else, but Bertholdt found it both cute and endearing. Most people would think that somebody as large and as strong as him shouldn't blush.

_But I find it cute._

Bertholdt let out a low chuckle before he unfolded his body from its closed up position, his arms stretching out to show the other boy that he was fine with cuddling. He waited a few moments while Reiner built up the courage to go over and have his lover wrap his arms around him.

Reiner turned and had his back against Bertholdt’s chest as they both pushed themselves back so that they were leaning against the wall, their bed creaking loudly with the amount of moving that they were doing. He sighed in content when Bertholdt wrapped his arms around his stomach, pulling him to his chest and not leaving any extra room between the two of them.

“Will this help you sleep? I know it helped you last time.” Bertholdt whispered against the top of his lover's head, a smile still spread across his face when he heard a low hum of confirmation.

“I love you, Bert. Even if we don't make it back… Just remember that.” Reiner soon let out a loud snore, which was an obvious sign that he had fallen asleep the instant he was done talking. It was extremely endearing to think that all Reiner needed to help him sleep was a little cuddle session.

“I love you, too, Reiner. I always will.” Bertholdt whispered against the top of his head before he closed his eyes, his body relaxing against the wall as he fell into a deep sleep alongside his lover.

 

* * *

 

Bertholdt was shaken from his slumber when he felt Reiner move around in his arms, and he was pulling the arms away from him so that he could get up. There was a loud grunt that followed after Bertholdt pulled the fidgeting boy back towards his chest, his eyes soon closing in content as he let out a low hum.

“Bert… I have to go to the bathroom.” Reiner continued to struggle against the arms that were wound tightly around his stomach. After he kept the struggle going for another five minutes, he finally gave up and leaned back against Bertholdt’s warm and very inviting chest.

They stayed in that still position while everybody else started to wake up and move around the dorm room. Nobody seemed especially energetic that day despite the fact that they had the day off from training, and they also didn't care or bother with the two large teenagers cuddling on the top bunk of their bed.

Reiner let out one more groan before he tried to pull away from his lover one more time, but the struggle didn't last long before he just decided to stay in that position. He could tell that Bertholdt was awake since his breathing pattern was irregular, so he decided to turn his head a little and press a gentle kiss to the other boys nose.

“Can I say something important? Just promise that you won't get mad at me.” Bertholdt returned the affectionate gesture by kissing the blonde haired boy on the nose, and even though he had a smile on his face, it was easy to see that there was something on his mind.

“Go for it. I doubt I'll get mad at you, though.” Reiner turned his head back around and snuggled right into his lovers chest. The feeling of his irregular breathing patterns became almost soothing, his body losing all its tension with the slow motions.

“We've known each other since before we were given these powers, and I'm thankful that we got to know each other before all this. It makes me realize just who the real you is… Nobody else knows that side of you. It's a side of you that isn't strong enough to handle the mission we've been sent here to do. And that part of you is something I want to keep safe. Something I want to keep all for myself.” The low tone he was speaking in sent a shiver down Reiner’s spine. The seriousness of Bertholdt’s words hit him hard, but he couldn't figure out why those words spilled from those thin lips so suddenly.

Reiner adjusted his body around so that he was now facing Bertholdt. The serious expression on the other boys face made him feel like those words were ones he had wanted to say for a long time.

Bertholdt looked into Reiner’s eyes and said nothing else while the other boys continued to move around and talk amongst themselves, thankfully knowing well enough to not interrupt the two boys cuddling on the bed.

_I can't let you go… You're all I have left in this hell that we call home_.

“Bert… I won't break down like that. Not again. Not unless you're there to keep me standing. But I'll only take your words to heart if you promise me that you'll let me die for you. I would rather die than see you hurt.” Reiner placed his hands on Bertholdt’s cheeks before leaning in and giving him a gentle kiss, his gaze soft as he rubbed slow circles into his lovers cheeks.

“Okay. Let's promise to keep each other safe no matter what.” The rest of the world around them was soon forgotten. The sounds of the other boys yelling and wrestling with each other soon became nothing but a lost track, and the only thing that Bertholdt could see and feel was the beautiful man in front of him.

_His first friend._

_His first love, and hopefully his only love._

_The one person in the world he was willing to die for._

_And nothing that happens will ever change that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for uploading this so late! I had so much stuff to do today and I couldn't find the time until now... I'm happy with how it turned out, though!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it~!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://levi-daddy-yeager.tumblr.com/)


	7. Soulmates / A Place to Call Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if it means everybody else has to lose everything.
> 
> So long as Bertholdt is in my life, that's all that matters to me.
> 
> I'll always love him no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that Reibert week is already done! I feel like it hasn't been a week already... There's still so much ideas in my head! ;.;
> 
> Well here's the last chapter for everybody! It's mostly the Soulmates prompt, with a dash of the A Place to Call home one! I hope you all like reading it~! ♡

In a world that was as tarnished and beaten up as this one, there was always something that people tried to follow. The only bright light that everybody looked for was the person who had the same mark in the same spot as them, which was how you could tell that you had a soulmate. Unfortunately, in a world like this people didn't tend to find their soulmate before they were killed.

If you were one of the lucky ones that found your soulmate, than your life would feel complete. Your soulmate was the one person you were always willing to die for no matter what. If that person died before you, you would feel the same pain they felt as they were dying. You would hear their last thoughts, hear their last words, and have an empty void in your heart that could never never be mended by anybody.

Everybody wanted the joy of finding their soulmate, but they didn't realize that the happiness they found would always end in pain and misery.

Reiner looked down at the mark of a cross that was on the left part of his chest, his gaze becoming locked on it as he ran a few calloused fingers over the mark. He could always feel that his soulmate was nearby him… But he could never find where that person was. The feeling only appeared once him and the other Warriors came to Paradis, so he just assumed that it was somebody over here. The thought in itself made him feel uneasy, since he already knew that he couldn't bring that person back with him and live the life he would want.

_I keep hoping that my soulmate is the one person in the world I'd already risk my life to save._

_Bertholdt._

The feeling of his soulmate being near him didn't appear until he was behind the walls, and he tried so hard to argue with himself that it just took time for those feelings to awaken. So there was still a chance that it could be his beautiful, perfect, kind, and strong childhood friend. He wished more than anything that those arguments in his head were true, because the only person he could ever dream of spending his entire life with was Bertholdt.

Today was the day that he would ask Bertholdt about the idea of soulmates. And he was going to ask him if he could see the soulmate mark that the other boy had, that way he would be able to know for sure if his dream could become a reality.

“Reiner, we need to leave in about thirty minutes for a training session. So I was… Reiner?” The soft voice of Bertholdt’s filtered through the room, his usual nervous behaviour showing when he saw that Reiner was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear him walk in.

“Huh? Oh, Bert. I have something I need to talk to you about.” Reiner looked down from his spot on the top bunk of their shared bed, patting a spot beside him in an obvious invitation for Bertholdt to sit beside him. He watched the nervous boy fidget a little before climbing up to the top bunk and sitting beside him, and he immediately turned to face him with a serious expression.

_This is going to be harder than I thought…_

“I've been spending a lot of time thinking about soulmates. I don't know if you have… But it's something I feel like I need to think about before we go home. I know we can't bring somebody from here back home, except for the one who holds the power of the Coordinate. Though the chances of that person being my soulmate is extremely unlikely, so I've been asking myself a very big question. What if it was you?” Reiner raised his hand up and placed it over the left side of his chest. He looked at Bertholdt with the same serious expression as before, though it was easy to see that the other boy feeling uncomfortable due to both the words and the expression from Reiner.

“What are you… Are you saying you hope it's me?” Bertholdt watched the movements of Reiner’s hand and furrowed his brow when it landed on the left side of his chest. He took a shaky breath before he lifted his own hand up, placing it over the left side of his chest the same way Reiner had. His gaze lifted up from Reiner's hand and towards his face slowly, realization hitting him hard.

Reiner felt his eyes widen in shock when he noticed the look of realization on Bertholdt’s face. He lowered his hands down so that he could grab the hem of his shirt and lift it up with shaky hands, the hope building up in his chest when he thought that Bertholdt might have the same mark as him on his chest.

The reaction of Bertholdt’s breath hitching raised his hopes up again,his palms becoming sweaty as he watched the boy next to him take his shirt off as well. The nerves were continuing to build up more and more with every passing second, and the instant he he saw the mark on Bertholdt’s chest, he felt his heart jump into his throat.

_It's the same as mine. It's in the same spot._

_I don't fucking believe it._

“It's the same… I can't believe it.” Reiner reached forward and touched Bertholdt’s mark with his hand gently. He looked up at Bertholdt and gave him a kind smile, his eyes shining with nothing but joy and adoration at what was currently happening with this beautiful boy.

“Reiner…” Bertholdt lifted his own hand up and placed it the mark that was on Reiner’s chest, and the jolt that went through them was enough to make them both stop breathing. They continued to look at each other in silence after the jolt went through the bodies, the silence only becoming broken when Reiner let out a sigh of content.

“Did you feel that jolt? It almost felt like a strike of lightning was going through me. It was exhilarating.” Reiner could see that Bertholdt was a little zoned out, but he still managed a smile as he nodded his head.

Bertholdt let out a gasp when Reiner pulled his hand away in favour of wrapping his arms around his shoulders and bringing him in for a tight hug. He buried his nose in Bertholdt’s hair and let out another sigh of content before laughing slightly, his eyes closing slowly as he took in the first moment of happiness he had since him and the other Warriors arrived.

“I'll try to do what I can to keep you safe. But I won't die. I can't. I refuse to let you feel that kind of pain because of me. That's what it means to love, and that's what it means to be soulmates.” Reiner felt like he possibly couldn't feel any happier, and nothing could ruin how happy he felt.

“Until we have to, I refuse to die. That's a promise.” Bertholdt snuggled even closer to Reiner than before, his heart beating fast enough that he was sure the other boy heard it. The fact that he had gone there to bring Reiner back for a training session no longer mattered to him. This happiness was all that mattered.

Reiner kissed the top of Bertholdt’s head and hugged him as tightly as he could to his chest. The mark on his chest now felt like a real part of him, now that his heart was finally complete.

“And one day, we'll be able to find a place that just the two of us can live in. Be together. A place we can truly call home.”

_Even if it means everybody else has to lose everything._

_So long as Bertholdt is in my life, that's all that matters to me._

_I'll always love him no matter what._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I'll be getting a break from writing for a few days, I'm still sad that this is done! I enjoyed writing all these stories, and I'm sad that it's already done!
> 
> I still have my multi-chaptered Reibert story to write - So I look forward to finishing that ~! ♡
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://levi-daddy-yeager.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to put off writing this until the last chapter came out, and I managed! I'm loving Reiner's backstory so expect me to add quite a bit of it into these stories!
> 
> I also didn't mention it... But yes, Reiner does have his beard. Because bearded Reiner is fucking gorgeous and I love him~
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://levi-daddy-yeager.tumblr.com/)


End file.
